team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
SilverariaMaximum
SilverariaMaximum, better known to his friends on FF.net as Silver, and also known as "The Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum", is the newest member to the team of Team Toku Sonic, a title he likes to refer to as "Toku Nanagou/Toku #7", as he is the seventh member to the team. In terms of time on Fanfic, he is the youngest, being on FF.net for only about a year and a half. He is very hyperactive, but can also let his hotheaded-ness get the better of him. He is a huge fan of multiple shows, video games, and card games, one good example of each being the French Action cartoon Code Lyoko, the underrated Xbox gem Blinx: The Time Sweeper, and a somewhat known card game known as Cardfight!! Vanguard, which is where his outro catchphrase "Stand up the Vanguard!" comes from. Overall, Silver sees himself as the Smart Guy (yes, he does read a lot of TV tropes) as well as the Kid Appeal Character, but sometimes tries to take the leader role at times. Overall, a fun person to be around... just don't get him angry. You won't like it when he's angry... Stories (in Chronological Order from publish date) Mario and Sonic: Warriors Across Dimensions (Complete) Super Sentai X Kamen Rider: Battle for Space and Time (Complete) Visions of the Past (Complete) Kamen Rider: The Next Den-O (On Hiatus) Sonic Legends: Tales of the Sonic Heroes (Complete) Mega Man: X-Cyber (Dead) Legend of Metroid (Ongoing) Pokemon: A New Journey (Ongoing) Super Sentai Dice-O! Clash of Heroes (Ongoing, collab with KKD Silver and Pikatwig) Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Generation (Ongoing, collab with KKD Silver) One-Shots: The Case is On! Switched Pokemon: The Haunted Chateau (Halloween special) Destiny Somewhere to Be (Special Birthday one-shot for ZappuelLightnin'Rod) Flora in Wonderland: A Sonic the Hedgehog Birthday (Part 1) (Special Birthday one-shot for SecretFlowerChild, collab with ZappuelLightnin'Rod) Upcoming Fanfics: Super Smash Heroes: Dimensions Collide Code Hetalia Sonic Origins Unnamed Spinnerette fanfic Super Sentai X Kamen Rider 2: The Ultimate Clash (Name pending) Sonic Kamen Rider: Count up your Crimes! (collab with KKD Silver) Likes *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario *Legend of Zelda *Metroid *Star Fox *Kamen Rider *Kirby *Kid Icarus Uprising *Super Sentai/Power Rangers *Code Lyoko *Ben 10 *Doctor Who *Super Smash Bros. *Blinx: The Time Sweeper *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Chrono Trigger *RWBY *Teen Titans (Original) *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Portal *Cardfight!! Vanguard *Warehouse 13 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Tries to keep it a secret that he's a Brony) *Pokemon *Mega Man *Spinnerette *Brawl in the Family *Halo *Dragonball Z *Persona 4 *Mythbusters *Math *Friendship Dislikes *Teen Titans Go! *MAD *KKD Silver complaining about Ressha Sentai ToQger *Trolls *Yaoi/Yuri (unless it's canon) *Bullying *Rasict/Sexist actions or people *People calling his OCs Mary-Sues *Being ignored Friends on FF.net KKD Silver (Sempai) ZappuelLightnin'Rod/Zappy (best fanfic friend) SecretFlowerChild/Flora (Female friend to his and Zappy's trio) Pikatwig/Pika (Aibou) Overnerd03/Nerd-sama (Oyaa-san) Avatar Unlike the rest of Team Toku Sonic, Silver does not use his profile picture's character as his avatar. Instead, his avatar is a cyan hedgehog whose hair is similar to Sonic's wearing a gray jacket and white shoes. His Avatar has the powers of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, but can also access an Angelic form known as "Justice Form", where he sprouts white wings from his back and he emits a golden aura. He also has a demonic variant called "Tyrant Form", which causes the wings to turn black and bat-like and his fur to turn a nightmare blue color. He also has the Prism Driver, which looks like a more Streamlined version of the Evil Gaia Drivers the Sonozaki family uses from Kamen Rider W, which is Silver's favorite Rider series. With the Prism Driver, he can use the power of different Wisps, namely his friend and partner, a Cyan Laser Wisp named Tetsu, to create powerful Wisp armor powered by Hyper-Go-On(ger) energy. He can also Link up with another Prism Driver, and use different Wisp combinations with another person to become Kamen Rider Prism. He also has a Duel Runner from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, and was trained by Kamen Rider Decade. The reason you'll never see his Avatar in a fanfic is because he is too FAIZing OP and would probably be branded as a Mary-Sue, which Silver hates. Other Trivia *Silver is not only a part of Team Toku Sonic, but also another writing group by the name of the Writers of the Multiverse with his two friends, Flora and Zappy. *Silver looks up greatly to KKD Silver and considers the writer his Sempai, which KKD reciprocates by calling Silver Kouhai. *Silver is good friends with Pikatwig, though the writer's tendency to dictate the story annoys Silver at times. *Silver considers friendship at a much higher value than love or romance, which can lead to him verbally attacking "friends" that he feels have betrayed him. *Silver wants to make a Youtube Let's Play channel with his friend Zappy, and in it wants to quote as many tropes as possible. Category:Team TokuSonic Members